Bonnie and Clyde
by phantomgirl113
Summary: Talons are nothing more then criminals, that have heart, but that turns out to be nothing more then a misconception.... This is my first paring and song-fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Storm hawks or the lyrics for Bonnie and Clyde.

song lyrics by Die Toten Hosen

--

The first time that they met was in the presents of the old master. The blood of sky knights covered his body and dripped from the blade of his sword. Soon crimson blood met blazing yellow fire, and it was from that moment on their lives would never be the same.

**Before we even met I had been waiting for you,**

**we laid eyes on each other and immediately knew**

**Behaving like two bandits, in a world that's going straight.**

**They're weak, we're strong; we're right, they're wrong,**

**they can't stand in our way.**

Together the two would weave a tail of death, blood, fire and suffering, the likes of which the Atmos had never seen. With in a year's time the old Master dies replaced by his child heir. The young heir already taking on the ambition of her ancestors before her. The two become the leaders of her army, and take on the ambition as their own.

They fight endless, their story begun. Many fall by her arrows and many more by his sword. They fight bloody and dirty, they loot and steal, they murder and mane. All that dares to stand before them soon fall to their feet. There is not a force that can stop them.

**Lay your head upon my shoulder,**

**it's so good to know you're there**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

This town's too small, let's steal a car

**and drive on out of here**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde**.

By day they hide the feeling they share, to many danger there. But it is by night that the two will share not only their emotions but their bodies as well. As time goes on the two get stronger and soon find no need to hide in the shadows. The Talons like two criminals of a long begotten past they continued their dark path.

**Our faces on the front page, we'll be public enemies,**

**we'll live our lives like outlaws and we'll steal what we need.**

**We'll rob some banks, gun down some cops, make off across the fields.**

**Our love will just get stronger with the whole world at our heels.**

Wanted posters with their faces plastered on them, are on every free terra. From Terra Atmosia to Terra Saharr they are feared and hated. Sky knights from all over try to capture them but they always get away. Her arms rapped round his neck and shoulder, as he would speed off in to the sky leaving their pursuers gagging in their wake.

**Lay your head upon my shoulder**

**it's so good to know you're there**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

**They can hate us, they can hound us**

**we won't even care**

**'cause we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

They would look back to see the hunters cussing at their names and they would laugh, as they cared not for what they had to say. The Talons would not return home right away, but instead would go to a nameless land. Where they would kiss and peck at the other with arms and legs rapped tight. They could not be defeated until one fateful day.

**One day they may corner us like rats in a trap,**

**but can anybody else say that they've never felt like that?**

**Some get scared and some get mad and some just run away,**

**but we'll shout "death or freedom", go out with guns ablaze.**

Awoken abruptly, the Talons find themselves surrounded by weapons of one kind or another all of whom where pointed at their throats. They have been caught there is no escape. Chained and bond they are dragged away but not with out a fight. They got free of the restraints and snatched back their weapons. It was fight or die and they planed to go out with a bang.

**Lay your head upon my shoulder**

**it's so good to know you're there**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

**Our love will be like dynamite**

**exploding everywhere**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

The little nothing of a Terra brakes out in chaos, with blood and fire every where. Wounded and out numbered they know they will die on that day. They shall die like they lived, for after all one who lives by the sword dies by it. They are about to get their just deserts (pronounced desserts).

**Just lay your head upon my shoulder**

**it's so good to know you're there**

**and we'll feel like Bonnie and Clyde.**

**Let them chisel on our tombstones**

**the names they learned to fear:**

**Here lies Bonnie, there lies Clyde. **

The Atmos celebrates as Cyclonia mourns. They died hold hands trying to steel one last kiss before the end. They are buried next to each other not too far from where died. In a shallow tomb marked only by the weapons they ones held. Their story has ended but, but soon all will know it will be they who will have the last laugh.

--

Any one know who are the Talons?


End file.
